1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ferrule useful for electrically interconnecting the braided shields on each one of a individual braided cables which are, in turn, arranged in a master cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to the stylized prespective representation of FIG. 1, shown is a typical known master cable, generally indicated by the reference character 10, having an external insulating jacket 12. A portion of the jacket 12 is cut away, as at 14, to reveal an array of individual braided cables 18. The braided cables are shown as being spirally wrapped, although it should be understood that the individual braided cables 18 may be otherwise arranged within the master cable 10. Although FIG. 1 illustrates five cables 18, it should be understood that any predetermined number of individual braided cables 18 may be disposed within the cable 10. In typical usage, the individual braided cables 18A through 18E fan from an open end 20 of the jacket 12.
Each of the individual braided cables 18 is illustrated as containing a predetermined plurality of individually jacketed multiple conductor strands, indicated by the reference character 22. It should be understood, however, that other forms of conductors may be disposed with a given braided cable 18. For example, an individual braided cable may alternatively contain a single conductor (either solid or stranded) or coaxial conductors. Whatever the form of conductor, each braided cable 18 includes a braided metallic shield 24 that is diposed about the conductor(s) thereof. The exterior of the master cable 10 is covered by an outer insulating jacket 28. As seen in FIG. 1 a predetermined axial length of each of the jackets 28 of each of the individual braided cables 18 is removed, thereby exposing the braided metallic shield 24 therein.
Cables such as that shown in FIG. 1 are typically utilized in connection with mainframe computer apparatus. It is the common practice to ground the braided shield 24 of each of the individual braided cables 18 by interconnecting the braid 24 to the chassis of the mainframe with which it is associated. The grounding of the braids 24 must be accomplished mechanically since heating or welding may melt the insulation used in each of the cables.
Accordingly, in the typical instance, grounding of the braid 24 of each braided cable 18 is accomplished by individually laying each braided cable 18 in the master cable 10 into a housing of a device known as a grounding rook. The rook, so named because of its exterior resemblance to the correspondingly named chess piece, has enlarged ends and a central barrel portion. Electrical contact between the rook and the braid 24 is effected by radially inwardly directed bosses on the interior of the rook. The barrel portion of the rook is received within appropriately sized slots provided for that purpose in the chassis of the mainframe of other end user device. In this manner, the braid 24 of each of the cables 18 in the master cable 10 may be connected to the chassis.
The foregoing manner of grounding each of the braids 24 is believed to disadvantageous in that it is time consuming and expensive. An individual rook is used for each individual braided cable. It is believed advantageous to provide an arrangement whereby the braided shields 24 of each of the individual braided cables 18 carried within the jacket 12 of the master cable 10 can be chassis grounded simultaneously, thereby avoiding the necessity of individually grounding the braids 24 of each of the individual cables 18.